the Nursery: Kima MODERN
by Queen8Candy
Summary: Maka is pregnant with Kids child. It takes a gut load of guts to tell him, but she eventually tells him. A few months later they find out that their having twins and they are really exited! Next comes the nursery. That's when we have some trouble. Kid wants the room to be "symmetrical", but Maka wants it "Home sweet Home" and classy. Oh how are we going to do this... (three shot)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Kid and Maka story! Tell what you think of it! =D This story is for my best friend because I know how much she LOVES/ADORES Kima.**

 **BTW Soul is Maka's big brother. Liz and Patty are Kids Younger sisters. I just thought it would fit the story a little better if they were related.**

Maka Albarn loves Kid and Kid loves Maka just as much. They both promised each other that once they got out of school, they would move in together and settle their lives. They got married and a few months after their honey moon Maka found herself taking a pregnancy test.

She sat on the toilet in their bathroom waiting for the test to be completed. _Darn it cheap tests!_ she thought _why does the cheap ones always take so long?_ She was anxious to see what her results were. She was also very exited and really wanted this baby. Maka rested her head in her hands as her elbows pierced into her thighs. She sighed. Maka was just about ready to cry. _What if its a negative? Is Kid really as ready as he says he is?_ she blew at her bangs witch was tickling her nose.

"UGH!" She kicked the wall in front of her, and whipped a single tear coming from her right eye. "Why am I so emotional?" She asked herself.

She stared at the clock next the door and gasped. _Longest two minutes of my life!_

Maka picked up the test and looked at the answer. "Two lines?" she didn't exactly read the instructions. Only the part that had to do with her pee.

She picked up the box in her hands and examined it until she could find out what the two lines ment. She gasped covering her mouth with both of her hands. "What? W-wait." she stuttered. Her hands began to shake and her and her heart was pounding threw her chest. Maka suddenly couldn't feel and she started to sweat. Her head was dizzy and her vision was turning fuzzy and dark. She dropped the test hearing a voice that sounded like Liz.

Everything went dark.

* * *

 _Five minutes ago..._

"OH ,OH ,OH. Liz we should go to the zoo!" Squealed Patty as she stuck her hands out the window. "WEEE!"

"Not today, Patty. We promised Kid we would go to his and Maka's house to check on Maka. He says she has been acting really strange lately."

Liz and Patty were driving in Kid and Maka's neighborhood looking for their home. Liz looked around trying to find their house. "Aha!" she exclaimed, and quickly parked the car behind Maka's jeep.

"Come on." Liz commanded Patty. they got out of their car and approached their front door. Liz pressed the door bell.

"DING DONG!" Patty mimicked.

There wasn't any answer so this time Patty pressed the doorbell multiple times.

No answer.

"Hello!?" Yelled Liz, banging on the door.

Still no answer. "I don't understand. Maka's car is still here and she doesn't have work this evening." Liz scratched her scalp and peeked through the window next to the door. "Hey Patty, do you know if kid keeps a spare-" Liz stopped when she noticed Patty holding a key to the front door.

"I didn't know until I looked under his flower pot." Liz snatched the key from Patty and opened up the front door.

"If Kid or Maka finds out we broke into their house we'll just say they were robbed, and then we'll take a couple house plants. No biggy." Liz suggested closing the door behind them and looking around the house.

"What if they find their flower pots at our house or something?"

"We'll just say that the robbers decided to leave it at our front step and that we had nothing to do with it." Liz and Patty checked downstairs but they didn't see any sign of Maka.

"MAKA!" yelled Liz, hoping for a 'right here guys' or 'just a moment'.

"MAKA-RONIE! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Yelled Patty looking under their upstairs sofa.

Suddenly they heard a bang like somebody kicked a wall. Then they heard a loud groan "Ugh!" it said.

"That sounds like Maka." said Liz. "We should go on the third floor."

Patty nodded and followed her sister upstairs. When they got there they heard Maka's voice threw the bathroom door and opened it without thinking.

"Maka?! are you okay?" Liz asked catching Maka from falling and hitting her head on the towel rack. "Maka!"

* * *

Liz and Patty set Maka on the couch, leaving a cold wet towel on her head. Maka started to wake up.

"Jesus. What do you think happened?" Asked Patty, sitting on a chair next to Maka.

"I don't know. She was in the bathroom and nobody else was in there with her. I don't know what to say honestly."

Maka was half asleep. The wet towel fell off her face and onto the ground when Maka sat up straight. She rubbed her eyes, then her temples. "Ohhhh." Maka groaned.

"Hey you!"

"Patty. She just woke up from fainting. Keep it down a notch would ya'?" Scolded Liz. Patty gave a grumpy face and folded her arms.

"What happened?" Maka asked ,picking up the towel and setting it on the coffee table.

Patty got up and started to wander to the bathroom. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Liz suggested sitting on the couch next to Maka. "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

Maka sat there thinking for a moment, she couldn't remember until- OH! Yeah... that. _It's alright, Maka. You want a child with Kid. You're just nervous. Really really nervous._

"Well?"

"Oh um... it's just-" Maka was cut off by Patty who came in holding... oh God.

"What's this?" Patty asked, holding Maka's test.

Liz looked at what Patty was holding and raised an eyebrow at Maka. "Sooo." She said, awkwardly. Patty giggled and dropped the test when she accidentally touched the pee.

"Ew."

"Patty! Not on the carpet!" Exclaimed Maka.

"Oopsie daisy." She said picking it back up again and setting it on the coffee table.

Maka smacked her head.

"Is that a..." Liz looked at the test and back at Maka. She smirked.

Maka smiled and blushed. "Ha ha. Yeah. You two better not tell Kid. I want to tell him myself."

Patty giggled and Liz put her hands up in defense. Maka smiled. Everything's going to be just fine.

 **So believe it or not but this was originally going to be a one shot. But since I made this chapter just a bit longer than I expected, its going to be like a two shot or a three shot. stay tuned for the next chapter everybody! Review and tell what you think! (^w^)/**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two everyone! Shout out to my friend Niegal Pinkman!**

 _three days later..._

Maka was pacing back and forth in the living room. She had told Kid not to take the extra shift at work ,and to come home immediately without giving any explanation. She was definitely tense and way nervous. She even made a mental note to herself telling her not to faint no matter what happens.

 _Alright Maka! You can do this! Don't get nervous. Don't. Get. Ner-_

Maka gasped and snapped out of her train of thought when she heard the front door open and close shut. She started to panic, and ran out of the room into the kitchen.

"Maka! I'm home!" Kid yelled, walking casually into the living room. "Where are you?"

Maka's palms started to sweat. Is it really this hard to tell the love of your life that your pregnant with their baby? "OH uh. In here!"

Kid walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Oh there you are." He walked over to her and hugged her. She started to feel calm and hugged back even tighter. They stopped hugging.

"Kid, I have to tell you something."

Kid raised a brow and folded his arms. "I assumed that when you called me at work telling me not to take the extra shift." Kid said. His eyes wandered to a spot in the room. He gasped. There was a small coffee spill on the counter. It sat there...

Mocking him.

Kids eyes widened in shock. He ran over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel, put it under the sink, and scrubbed the coffee stain out of the counter like his life depended on it.

"KID!" Kid stopped and looked at Maka, who was pretty mad.

"Yes?"

"Did you even listen to me?" She put both of her hands on her hips with sass.

Kid tried to think. _Umm? WAIT! Did I forget to turn the paper shredder off at work?_

"KID!" Maka repeated. Her eyelid started to twitch. _Okay she's mad... But seriously did I?_

"Of course, Maka." Kid said, throwing away the paper towel. "But uuhhh. Is this news supposed to good or bad?"

Maka sighed and looked down. She bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs. "Well I think its good. But it really depends on how we both think of it."

Kid sighed. He could tell things are going to get serious, so he led Maka to the living room. They both sat down on their couch. "I'm all ears."

Maka smiled, closed her eyes and breathed. she counted to three in her head. _One... Two... THREE! NOW!_

"I'm pregnant."

Kid stopped breathing for a second. "What?"

"I'm-"

"No, no. I heard you." He stood up and Maka followed his movement. "Really?"

She nodded biting her lips and then gasping, letting tears of joy run down her face. All this time she wasn't 100% sure on what Kid might of thought of the news. But now that she knew that he was happy too, she couldn't help herself but cry of happiness.

They hugged for what seemed like the longest time ever. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around him, while he had to crouch. Their heads were in the crook of each others necks.

They each couldn't believe it.

This.

Was.

Happening.

They stopped hugging and gazed into each others eyes. Her emerald green eyes, and his golden bold eyes.

He whipped a tear from her face, and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied, kissing his nose. They gave each other another hug.

"hold on. I'll be right back." Kid said heading towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" she asked, throwing her hands up.

He grabbed his coat. "I need to make sure I turned off the paper shredder," He was half way out the door. "Make sure the coffee stain is out of the counter, and Ill be ba-" He ran out the door before he could finish his sentence. Maka rolled her eyes and looked out the window. He got into his black BMW and his wheels screeched as he got out of their drive way.

Maka gave a blank face. "You had to ruin the moment, hadn't you?"

 **So this chapter turned out fluffy XD! I loved making the ending and I hope you like it too. The third chapter is definitely going to be the longest, and that is also the chapter when they take the ultrasound and make the nursery! third chapter coming very soon! I pinky swear!**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS! I'm gonna try to make this chapter extra long just for you. Just to let you know that the kids that Maka and Kid are having was made by Niegal Pinkman, and since we're close friends (Internet and in reality) I'm just making a story for her that have to do with her baby's. So I'm going to give her credit too :D! Make sure to visit her account! Maybe before we get started I should say that I (sadly) don't own Soul Eater? Yeah I should. Now lets begin! Enjoy...**

 _a few months later..._

Maka sat on top of the hospital bed ready for the ultrasound. Kid sat on a seat next to her, holding her hand. Maka and Kid were definitely ready for this. Maka even bought five books for tips on parenting. Kid of course said that she didn't need those and that him and her were going to be fine. That is so Maka.

The doctor came in finally on a rolling chair. He fell coming in but quickly got up. He rolled over to the bed Maka was laying in. "Hello you two. I am doctor Stein. Are you ready?" He asked. He had glasses that would hide his eyes in certain light, and he had stitches every where. They couldn't tell if that was a lab coat or a regular doctor's outfit.

Kid nodded. "Yes." He looked at Maka waiting for her answer. She nodded as well.

"Lets get started then shall we?" He got out this gel and smeared it on Maka's belly. He then got out the Equipment he needed and set it all up. Maka and Kid sat in silence as they watched him work.

Maka looked at kid and squeezed his hand tighter. He looked at her back and gave a smile. "Nervous?"

"What? No. Of course not." Maka replied. Kid continued to smile and looked away, not believing a word that came out of that mouth.

"Alright. On this screen we can see everything that is going on inside of your stomach." Said Stein, pointing to a screen. "Now let's see how your baby is doing." He put a device on Maka's belly, looking around on the screen. Stein spotted something and paused on that spot. "Hmmm?"

"It's that the baby?" Kid asked. Stein nodded.

Maka gasped and smiled at kid. "We made a baby!"

"Not just _a_ baby..."

Kid and Maka furrowed their eyebrows. "What do you mean 'not just a baby'?" They said in synchronize.

"I... see..." He began to look around her stomach some more.

"What? What do you see?" Asked Maka.

"Two."

They all looked confused. "Are you saying we're having... twins?"

Stein nodded and looked at them. Kid got up and did a victory dance. Maka giggled. "Death, what are you doing?"

"You know what two means, baby?" Kid asked, still dancing.

Maka giggled another time. "What honey?"

"Symmetry!" He exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh. Your right." Maka gave a nervous laugh. She knew she was ready for one, but what about two? She asked herself if she was ready.

"Congratulations." Stein said.

Maka laughed again. _I'm ready for this! I can do this!_ Maka thought to herself.

* * *

A couple weeks later Maka and Kid had a baby shower and all of their family members and friends came, giving them presents that would definitely come in handy for the twins.

But finally the party was over and a couple days past. They cleaned out their extra room, and Kid thought it would be good idea to sell and get rid of some stuff so it wouldn't be so crowded.

He picked up a box filled with books and showed them to Maka. She gasped and quickly took it away from him. "These are my favorite Jane Austen books, Kid!"

"You don't read them. You read the Sherlock Holmes. Not to mention that your also reading Odysseus right now. Come on babe, get rid of at least some books. " He suggested.

Maka groaned and gave them back to Kid who was smiling. "Your such a hoarder with books." He laughed, as he put the box in the "give away" pile.

"We all have our obsessions, Kid. And we all know yours." She said, putting old bills and mails into a recycling bin.

* * *

The room was finally cleaned out and completely empty. They sat there at the door way and starred at the empty nursery. They both sighed.

Maka looked at Kid. "Now all we have to do is save our energy for tomorrow, and we will be rested and ready to work on decorating." Kid nodded.

"Your right. Lets get to bed." He said, and kissed her on the cheek. They both got to bed and didn't bother sleeping with the sheets on. They fell into a deep sleep, cuddling in each other's arms. Kid rested his head on hers, and left his hand resting on top of Maka's belly.

Before they were in a full sleep, Kid felt the baby kick. "You feel that?"

Maka nodded. "Yes." She rested her hand on top of Kid's and felt the baby kick until it stopped.

They continued to sleep as a family, and rested in each other's arms.

* * *

Maka woke up to an empty bed. She looked around the room, half asleep. Maka sat on the side of the bed, and rubbed her eyes, yawning loudly. She continued to get up and drag her feet into the kitchen to make coffee.

When the coffee was done she poured two cups and put creamer in it.

She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "Mmm. Vanilla." She looked up at the ceiling admiring the deliciousness that filled her mouth. She swallowed the sip and looked at her coffee mug. It was pink with brown polka dots. It said _"_ _Whatever a woman does she should do twice as well as a man to be considered half as good. Luckily this is easy..."_ She laughed little at the feminine remark.

She picked up the second coffee cup and looked at it as well. It was black with bold white letters that read _"SOMETIMES I WISH I WAS AN OCTOPUS SO I CAN SLAP 8 PEOPLE ALL AT ONCE"_

Maka enjoyed the little coffee cup puns. She started to giggle again and a small drop of coffee dripped down her chin. She continued to pick up the two coffee cups and bring them both around the house to find Kid.

She walked into the baby nursery and saw Kid putting together the baby cribs. They were both white.

"Hi." Maka said, holding up the mug with the octopus pun. "I brought coffee."

Kid got up and took a sip. "Vanilla?"

Maka nodded taking a sip of the coffee. "How are we going to decorate?"

"I was thinking, since we're having twins we should make the room symmetrical." Kid said, smiling. "I mean like, one baby on one side of the room with the other on the other side of the room. And then we can have them both-"

"Umm. I was actually thinking something different." Maka interrupted, taking a drink of the coffee.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Maybe we can _not_ do symmetry this one time, and do something a little different."

Kid continued to raise his eyebrows.

"You know, I was thinking that we can make this feel like home sweet home or just like the classic baby rooms."

Kid looked offended and scratched his head. "Can you give me an example?"

Maka smiled and put her feminist mug down. "You know like stuffed animals everywhere, colorful wall paper, baby posters of disney characters. Like... Frozen, The Lion King, and Rise of the Guardians. You also like that movie Megamind. We can put up a poster of that on the wall." Maka waved her hands around the room, showing Kid what she thinks. "And I was thinking we could put the baby cribs next to each other too."

"First off, why can't we have the room symmetrical? Second, Rise of the Guardians isn't Disney, it's DreamWorks babe. Third, I like the idea of Megamind. And fourth why do we need the cribs next to each other?"

"So Kid, they can like look at each other and like communicate in baby language or something like that. I just think it would be a good idea." Maka shrugged.

Kid sighed. "I still think we should make the room symmetrical."

Maka glared at her stubborn husband. "All of the rooms in our house is symmetrical, Kid. Jesus Christ, we have two microwaves." Maka crossed her arms.

Kid sighed. "I don't want to argue, Maka." Kid said, with innocence.

Maka sighed. "How about we just think about it and we'll come up with something later."

Kid agreed by nodding his head and taking a sip of his coffee. He spotted the quote on the coffee mug and smirked. "This quote."

Maka snorted, grabbed her cup and walked out of the room, leaving Kid next to one of the half finished baby cribs.

Kid got down on his knees and continued putting together the second baby crib. " _We have two microwaves..._ " He mimicked her in a high voice and started to screw in a nail.

"I HEARD THAT!" Maka yelled. Kid cringed and continued to put together the crib.

* * *

 _Four hours later..._

Maka came into the nursery. The two cribs were on opposite sides of the room, there was two of everything. Maka gasped at the sight. The room had a modern style and the theme color was black and white.

"KID!" Maka yelled.

Kid walked in a second later holding a new cup of coffee. This time the mug said _"Organized people are just too lazy to look for things"_

"You called?"

"What's this?!" Maka shrieked.

Kid looked at the symmetrical room and smiled. "Change your mind yet?"

Maka groaned and smacked her head. "Kid we needed to think about this."

"I'm sorry Maka. I have OCD I can't have stuffed animals everywhere."

Maka smacked her head in annoyance. "Kid... really?"

He shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, next time I'll talk to you."

Maka pouted and walked around the room. "Fine. I'll see what I think of it."

Kid smiled at her, and kissed the back of her head, and walked out.

She waited until he was fully out of the hallway, and smirked. "Well Kid, if you want to play it that way..." Maka said, gliding her hands over the top of the crib.

* * *

 _five hours later..._

Maka examined the baby room, proudly, with both fists on her hips. "Ohhh Kid!" Maka called in a sing song voice.

Kid came in and gasped. "What did you do!? I thought we were going to talk about it?"

"That's what I thought."

The room had posters of all types of different movies, the cribs were right next to each other, and stuffed animals were everywhere. On the ground, in the closet, inside of each of the cribs.

"Maka..." Kid started, walking around the room. "Why did you change this?"

"Why did you decorate without talking to me first?" Maka snapped.

Kid groaned. "Okay fine. I should've talked to you first."

Maka smiled and hugged him from behind. "Thank you." She said kissing his neck.

Kid groaned again and turned around facing her. "Maybe we need a break?"

Maka smirked. "I agree."

* * *

They decided to go to the baby store to pick out clothes and baby accessories for the twins. Maka had her purse on her shoulder and looked threw the folded baby Onesies on a shelf. Kid was following her, carrying all of the clothes and baby bottles in his hands and bags.

"So you wanna talk about the baby room now?" Kid asked setting some of the shopping bags down on a near by chair.

Maka shrugged looking at a cute grey dress for baby girls. She smiled and gasped, showing the small dress to Kid. Kid didn't know what to say. He just smiled. Maka sat the dress in Kid's hands, along with matching tap shoes.

Suddenly a woman that works at the baby store came up to Kid, pointing at the bags he set on the chair. She gave a concerned look.

"What?" Kid snapped.

"Sir, this chair is for display only. You can't set your bags here." The lady said. She looked like a woman in her thirties, with dirty blonde hair, and purple eyes. She had lots and lots of freckles.

"That's kind of lame. This is ridiculous. Maka!" Kid looked at Maka for help, but she was already clear across the store. He huffed and looked at the woman again.

"Sorry sir. No setting anything on top of this chair."

Kid glared at the woman and picked up the bags. He walked away. As he walked he heard her mumble something under her breath. "Some customers these days, God."

Kid groaned and continued to walk over to Maka. He finally caught up to her as she was holding a doggy stuffed animal. Maka looked at Kid, showing him the brown and white animal. He then gave her a face that said "really?" and pointed at the shelf.

"No more stuffed animals." He said. She gave a face and set it back down.

"But Kiiid." She pouted. "Half off."

"Maka we need to discuss how we're going to do the nursery." Kid said.

Maka bit her lip and gave her full attention to Kid. "Okay. Let me go first. What theme are we going to go for?" Maka spotted a dozen baby books and looked at the price.

"Well... figuring out the theme is going to be hard so we have to come up with something that we both like."

"We can always do the classic baby rooms. Those are cute." Maka said flipping through the pages of the book.

"No, I want to go with something different. Something that will stand out. Liiiike..."

Maka looked up from the book and gave a blank face. "Symmetry?"

Kid smiled, proudly. "Exactly, Maka. I still think we should go with symmetry. I also think we should go with a modern twist to it too. _And_ the theme color to it can be black and white."

"I didn't like the black and white." Maka looked at Kid's outfit, he was wearing black and white. She blushed, as he gave an offended face. "I wasn't talking about your outfit. I was talking about the theme color to the nursery. I don't want our kids to have this room that's not colorful, and have a room that doesn't even have a color to it at all."

Kid sighed as he set the bags on the ground this time. In the corner of his eye he saw the woman give him a stink eye, while crossing her arms, shaking her head. Kid was terrified for a brief moment but quickly ignored it by looking away.

"Okay... I'm finished shopping, how about you?" Maka sat the dozen baby books inside the bag looking at Kid.

"Yes please. Let's get out of here." He said, power walking to the cash register. Maka quickly followed behind him, searching for her wallet in her purse.

The got to the counter, and the same woman was checking them out, still glaring at Kid every few seconds. Maka on the other hand was not pay any attention at all to them. Instead she spotted the same display chair on the other side of the store.

"Aww look at that cute chair, Kid. Isn't it adorable?"

"Let's not get it."

Maka stuck her bottom lip out.

"Since when did you love to shop?" Kid asked pulling a few bucks out of their wallet.

"I don't. I never really had any interest in it, but today I think it was all the coffee we had."

"Ooh I see." Kid said, taking the receipt from the woman. The lady's eyelid started to twitch as they both walked out of the store, hand in hand.

* * *

The next day kid and Maka invited Soul, Liz, and Patty over for breakfast. They had pancakes with sausage.

"So... You guys figure out how guys gonna do this?" Soul asked munching on his pancakes.

"Not yet. We're debating whether to go for modern symmetry, or the classic baby room." Kid said, taking a bite of sausage.

"Maybe you should go with glamour every thing. It wouldn't hurt would it?" Liz suggested, taking a sip of orange juice.

"What if they're all boys?" Soul asked, with his mouth full.

Liz shrugged as if she gave up.

"GIRAFFE THEME!" Patty yelled, with her fork up in the air.

"No." Kid said, chopping his pancakes.

Maka came in with a new batch of pancakes, setting it down on a plate in front of them. "If we don't come up with something maybe we could work the giraffe theme out."

Kid looked at Maka. She shrugged. "What?"

"Wow. You two really can't work things out can you?" Liz said, attempting to put a piece of pancakes in her mouth.

Maka and Kid sighed together.

* * *

They all spent the rest of the morning talking about baby names and what to go with for the nursery until it was noon.

"Ohh. I have to go. Sorry guys." Soul said looking at their clock.

"Okay. See you soon." Maka waved.

"We've got to go too. We'll be back soon, promise." Liz said, also looking at their clock.

"Bye bye!" Patty exclaimed, waving as they all left Kid and Maka's home.

When they left Kid and Maka sat on the couch, wandering what to do next.

Kid looked at Maka, bored. "Wanna make out?"

Maka looked at Kid, equally bored. "Sure." She sighed.

* * *

 _two days later..._

Maka opened the front door to find Patty and Liz, standing on their front step.

"What are you two doing here?" Maka asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We came to help with the nursery." Liz replied.

Maka raised a brow, and without saying anything, let them in.

They both walked in without a word either, and made their way to the nursery. Maka walked in the kitchen to find Kid making more coffee.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Patty and Liz." Maka took a mug out of their cabinet and read the next clever remark. This time it was blue with purple cursive letters. It said _"coffee keeps me going until it's acceptable to drink wine."_

Maka giggled. "Ohh I envy the coffee cups that get kiss my sleepy lips every cold morning." Maka sighed. She smiled at Kid, who was holding a red mug with white letters. "Put that on a coffee cup." Maka smirked.

Kid held his coffee mug up, showing her that the mug really did say that.

Maka laughed, and so did Kid. She looked at her coffee mug one last time. "Where did we get these mugs anyway?"

"Last month, remember?"

Maka thought for a second. "Oh yeah."

* * *

 _three hours later..._

Maka and Kid were channel surfing until both Patty and Liz came out.

"FINISHED!" Yelled Patty.

Maka and Kid were excited, and got up quickly from their seat.

They came into the brand new nursery and awed at the sight.

"Wow. You two did a very good job." Kid commented.

The room was something both Maka and Kid could agree on. There was just enough color and just enough black and white to satisfy both Maka and Kid's taste. There was cribs on both sides of the room to add symmetry, but there was also a mirror on both sides of the crib so if both of the baby's look through the mirror, they could see each other, which is what Maka wanted. There wasn't to much stuffed animals everywhere, but just enough Maka could deal with. Then there was two of everything: baby monitors, toy boxes, and changing stations. In the closet there was posters neatly hanging on the wall of different movies (including Megamind) of different productions. And last but not least their was a tall book shelf in the middle of the room that was white to match the cribs. It held most of Maka's favorite books and different genres of baby books. In the center of the room was a black and green striped rug.

"Oh my goodness!" Maka exclaimed hugging both Liz and Patty. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Now when the twins are old enough to talk, they can tell you how much they love their aunts." Liz stated.

Kid and Maka starred at the room in shock. It was very good. No... Amazing!

* * *

 _a couple months later..._

Maka had just gave birth to two beautiful twins. One a boy and the other a girl.

Maka held their girl in her hands, wrapped in a pink blanket. While Kid held the boy in a baby blue blanket.

Kid looked at his sleeping son's emerald eyes, as Maka starred at their daughter's green eyes as well.

"Name?" Maka asked, starting up a conversation.

"How about we name the girl..."

"I like Kiddy." Maka said.

"Like kitty cat?" Kid asked.

"No, like K-I-D-D-Y."

"Hmm. I like it also. You've been hanging way too much time with Blair." Kid laughed.

Maka laughed as well. "Okay, okay. What about him?"

"I."

"Like the eye ball orrr..."

"No the letter 'I'."

"Alphabet letter?" Maka asked making sure.

"Yes." Kid said, confidently.

"Oh. I can see me calling our kid around the house yelling 'I! Get your butt down here right now!'" Maka whispered/yelled.

Kid smirked, as he kissed I on the head.

* * *

 _two years later..._

Maka and Kid sat drowsy at their dining room table, listening to their twins run around the house.

Kiddy took a lot of resemblance from her mom. She had chunky black pig tails, that went down to her shoulders, with three white stripes on her right pig tail.

I also looked like Maka, but not only took resemblance from his mom, but took a lot of personality from his dad (I mean because of Kid, I is obsessed with symmetry as well. While Kiddy over here doesn't care as much for it like Maka). I had black hair that went down to his shoulders with three white stripes on the right side of his hair.

I ran around in nothing but a diaper with Kid's boxers on his head. He ran around the coffee table, giggling.

"Are those my-"

Kid was interrupted by a high squeal coming from Kiddy, who was riding around the house on a tricycle. She was wearing the gray dress that Maka bought for her when Kid and Maka were at that baby store, along with the tap shoes.

Maka plugged her ears from the all of the noise, and took a long gulp of strong coffee from her cup. Kid also took a long gulp at the same time she did.

His cup said _"I am the dad. I love my kids always, a sports coach of any kind, and also the one with the wallet."_ while Maka's mug said _"dear mom, thank you for putting up with a spoiled, sloppy, annoying kid like my sibling. Love your favorite."_

Kid and Maka made a toast. "Here is to our kids that we have so much coffee." Maka said.

"Agreed." Kid replied, swallowing the last bit of coffee in his cup.

"Can I have some?" Kiddy asked, pleading on her knees.

Kid tilted the cup upside down and shrugged. "You see honey, this cup is filled with all the crap I give." Kid smiled. "Buuut. It's empty."

Kiddy got off her knees and and continued to ride around the house.

Maka gave Kid a fist pump, and finished the rest of her coffee.

They all lived happily ever after... kind of. Kid and Maka still needed to to pay an electric bill for the house. But in case you were wondering how that turned out, they paid it on time.

 **Oh. My. God. That took me three days to write. I LOVED finding coffee mug quotes here and there because I LOVE coffee mug quotes. I hope you guys liked my story! Again, I didn't entirely come up with Kid and Maka's kids. My best friend Niegal Pinkman did. Thank you to the people that favorite, followed, reviewed, and read my Kima story. Thank you for the support as well, and there is more Kima stories to be. Thank you again and if you like Jelsa by any chance, I have an unfinished story on my profile.**

 **Okay. Well. Now that I'm finished with this story I don't know what to do now (besides write my other stories). I feel like I just got finished with a tv series, Evan though this was only 3 chapters. Stay Queenly (my new ending trade mark. It's probably already token but IDK.)**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**

 **P.s. if there was any typos then tell me. I am to lazy to read through this. AGAIN!**


End file.
